


Wingheist

by Devilsdestiny



Category: superntaural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilsdestiny/pseuds/Devilsdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when strange meteor showers are occurring, strange rumors in the hunting community arise and Cas is still missing, Sam and Dean find them selves in a strange situation without much help.<br/>A season 8 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingheist

Dean felt light surge through his eyelids that had been screwed shut, the empty presence of the clammy hand that moments ago had slipped from his grip lingered. He dug his nails into his palm hoping to find that he was still there, holding onto him. He tried to imagine the gruff voice calling his name with the desperation he imagined as the hunter failed to save one of the only things that ever mattered to him. Castiel is all he could think about as he opened his eyes to see he was in a forest, much like purgatory, except the moonlight was more vivid, revealing longer more eerie shadows, more like home as he remembered it, searching for a wendigo so long ago sprang to mind as he stepped forward to hear a crunch of a branch and jolt. His new instincts told him to run; monsters would charge him from all angles in purgatory. But this was earth, he was safer here, now.  
He heard a not too distant giggle of a teenage girl, the kind that used to echo shakily from his computer screen. Unknowing of the danger that lurked so near, ignorant. He started to run towards it. That meant there was life there. He could hear calls of “who's there” from a shaky young males voice, not to far behind him. He span back knowing he must of missed their camp and drew his knife to point it at them and demand answers. Something to give him a chance. Of course he got it. He got directions and a backpack, that’s all he needed as he dashed towards the road. Adrenaline surged hot in his veins.  
It took about a week to find Benny’s body and return the vampire. Sad smiles reminded him of the days in purgatory, where he had Cas, no, where they had Cas. Castiel had never been Deans alone, not there. There always seemed to be someone else there. Sam, Benny, Gabriel, Raphiel, Lucifer, Michael. It didn’t matter who but it hurt slightly to think it.  
It wasn’t long until he met up with Sam, had tracked down Kevin and met an angel called Samndriel and even discovered the role that Garth had taken on that he had received a call from a blocked number. A deep unrecognizable, yet familiar voice breathed into his ear, “Dean. We need help.” It was tortured and painful, a tone Dean knew well, bearing much pain. Dean was able to trace it though, to a voice he knew well. To the voice of Castiel.  
“who is this?” Dean snapped as he heard a rustle, a struggle, the other end before the phone went dead.  
Was this a prank? This was a sick prank. Castiel hadn't gotten out of purgatory, had he? Dean had failed him, Right?… Right?

Dean had dropped the phone from his numb hand, not reacting as it bounced off the bed and onto the floor. He was frozen as thoughts and memories of Cas flooding back. If that really was him, he needed help, only where was he? What had happened? How did he escape?  
Questions were flooding Dean's mind.  
Sam had left the motel to go into the town in search of a decent take-out, leaving Dean alone in what was once a average room, walls tall and proud, leaving room for him to breath, what now felt like his prison cage, leaving him useless, unable to move or breath because his angel wasn't there to help him. He was stuck. He needed Cas back, he knew he did. He always had, as soon as he had returned he wanted Cas back, but there was always something stopping him from being able to find his angel. From being able to break him out, now, it seemed, someone had beaten him too it. Perhaps someone whose intentions were not so pure.  
He snapped into actions, phone back in hand as he raced towards the window, scrolling through his contacts as he threw it open, gasping in the crisp, bitter, evening air.  
A familiar voice mail picked up, "Hello, this is Garth, I am too busy being bad ass right now to take your call, leave a --"  
"GARTH, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE AND YOU BETTER PICK UP." he almost screamed. what can I say? He panicked. He needed Cas, so he needed information, which Garth had.  
a small beep, "Geeze, Geeze, Dean, whats got you so worked up?" he half cooed, always with the same false authority tone, Dean noted.  
"Strange rumors? Angel appearances? Anything new ?" he rushed, he needed to know now, he had to know if Cas was really in danger.  
There as a fumbling at the other end of the phone as Garth pulled out his notebook, scanning down the page until there was a sharp, "Ah! Here we go." he adjusted the phone for a better hold, meaning more crackling while Dean shook with fear and anticipation waiting. Couldn't Garth be any quicker? "Word is that on the black market they are selling angel wings." he started, speaking in monotone. Dean's heart felt like it had been ripped out. "I pushed it to the side because, well, you know, angels don't really have wings, do they?"  
He never got his answer, Dean had hung up the phone and was throwing all his clothes and possessions into a doppel bag that lay behind the door. He had to get out to find Cas, it probably didn't help when the door hit him in the face though. On the impact Sam, pulled it back quickly, just in time to see Deans' hand shoot up to his face, glad to find there was no blood, although a nasty bruise was forming  
"Dean? What the hell are you doing?" he tested in relief of his brothers lack of damage  
"We're leaving." he snapped, now seemingly unphased, throwing his bag over his shoulder, "Hurry, I'll be in the car." he dashed out of the hotel room, leaving Sam confused, still holding the burgers and salad although the hand that did have keys was now empty.  
~.~  
Dean drove, eyes narrowed on the road, not sure where exactly they were going. Sam had stopped questioning him an hour ago, now he was staring blankly out the window, no clue what his brother had learnt. What he had heard. Dean glanced numbly at his phone, hoping it would leap up and tell him what exactly to do, of course it didn't. That would be too useful.  
"Dean.." There we go, Sam's questioning was back, "Dean, its gone ten O'clock, pull over." he weakly instructed. He was concerned, obviously, for Deans health. As any brother would be in this situation.  
Dean tightened his grip on the wheel and sped up in response, eyes fixating on the road again  
"Dean, pull over." his voice was a more stern, though concern still flooded through.  
Dean's eyes never faltered, neither his grip or his decision to keep driving.  
"Dean. Now." there it was, now Sam meant it. There was more concern, but it had turned into authority, what Dean needed. He needed someone to tell him what to do now. He needed guidance and instruction. Almost as much as he needed Cas.  
Dean did as he was told, pulling up in the next lay-by. He looked at Sam, sill not having spoken a word since the motel room. His gigantic brother looked down on him, not in pity or annoyance. In concern, "Dean, whats happened?" his voice was smoother than usual, quiet and delicate. Almost as if he though Dean would smash if he spoke too loud.  
Dean opened his mouth to coo fake comforts, lie to his brother but he slammed it shut and shook his head. Taking a breath he started with two words that made Sam blurt a million and four questions,  
"Cas called..."


End file.
